


Where We Are Tour: Amsterdam

by Momma_Char_17



Series: Where We Are Tour [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Char_17/pseuds/Momma_Char_17
Summary: So my imaginative story of Niall's knee injury following the Amsterdam concert (June 25, 2014).I have done extensive YouTube research and tried to stick to as much as possible, but this is completely fictional and from my twisted mind. I also know that I have stretched the imagination making the boys being as gooey and snugly as possible which I do not apologize for!It's big brother Liam and Louis and a hurt Niall. My world doesn't get much better than this!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is a cold write (has not been edited with a fine-tooth comb). I needed to get it finished, so I apologize for any glaring and horrific grammatical or editing errors!

Over six weeks, thirteen countries and twenty-something concerts later, the boys were in the middle of their European leg of the tour. 

They had finished their South America portion of the tour in Sao Paulo, Brazil with a stadium selling out for two night straight. Total in attendance for both nights was over 100,000 people. The boys didn’t believe it when they were told. They were in awe. They had performed for nearly half a million fans in a country they had never gone to before. It was unbelievable. 

Following the South America leg, they had ten days off before they started back for the second stretch of their tour. Niall eagerly awaited returning to Ireland, and the fact that the show picked back off in Dublin was something Niall couldn’t contain his excitement. 

The boys would say that half the crowd was there just for Niall. During Little Things, Niall couldn’t hear anything over the screams of the fans. For a moment, he became overwhelmed by the love and support. After the way he had lost himself at the start of the tour, he had a hard time coping with the adoration. And the look of pride and support Liam wore as he sang didn’t help. 

They’d end up playing in Dublin three different nights and every night was the same. Niall felt the whole country supporting him and he couldn’t begin to describe the emotions swirling around him when they finished their last show in Dublin. He hugged his family, drank a beer or five with his best friends and even Supermacs’ delivered a ton of food for him which made him smile and laugh until he cried. He’d missed those awful, greasy, yet delicious taco fires. 

Tonight they were in Amsterdam for the second night in a row. Niall always liked when they had concerts back to back in the same location. The day of the second concert was always laid back and relaxed. They were familiar with the location and tended to get a little extra free time to roam around. 

This night had been no different. They got a late arrival which was nice. The previous year when they were in Amsterdam, they had this ridiculous idea of tweeting out to the fans to wear orange. It had come out as a sort of social experiment. And there was no doubt in the power of social media and their dedicated fans as they saw a sea of orange. 

This year, Caroline had orange soccer jerseys for the boys. Niall loved his and was so excited to wear his during the encore. The stands were once again filled with orange when they went out on stage. It was a fun memory and connection to the fans.

The concert had gone great. The crowd was “the loudest crowd ever” as Liam said multiple times. They had just finished singing What Makes You Beautiful and dropped below stage for the quick break before their encore. Just enough time for Niall to wipe his face with the towel someone handed him and strip out of his shirt to put on his orange soccer jersey. They had to make it to the second tier of their staging before the band started the opening chords of You and I. 

Still keyed up and ready, Niall jogged down the ramp and jumped, tucking in his knees. He laughed when Harry made it to his mic stand wearing his jersey tucked into his waist. He opened the song with his solo. This was one of Niall’s favorite ballads they sang. Especially singing it live. There was something about the fan’s reaction during this song.

He also loved getting to harmonize with Liam and then when Zayn joined them, it sounded like something magical. Plus he got a moment to harmonize with Louis. The lad’s unique voice was one of his favorites. And then there were the notes Zayn hit. Niall was constantly in awe of his vocal range and skills. He hoped to be as talented as Zayn in his career.

He was standing in his position on the catwalk fixing the sleeve of his jersey that for some reason was bothering him waiting for Story of My Life when he all the sudden felt a hot white flash of pain. Instantly he bent to grip his knee thinking he’d been shot or something. But it wasn’t a bullet. It was a phone thrown from the audience. It now laid cracked next to his foot. A string of curse words spewed from his mouth, but he hoped with his head down no one could read his lips. 

A wave of nausea rolled through him and he willed his stomach to still. Standing he turned away from the nearest crowd. He couldn’t imagine what that phone had done to make his knee hurt this extreme, but he wasn’t too sure that his knee wasn’t bleeding underneath his skin tight jeans. He attempted to take a few steps and was thankful for the rail that he gripped onto when he felt he’d lose his balance. He tried to kick out a few times hoping that would ease the knife-stabbing pain. It didn’t.

He squeezed around his knee and was relieved that he didn’t feel any blood seeping from the injury. He blew out a long breath knowing it was time to move to his next position on the opposite side of the stage. 

That was when he saw Louis. Louis had been watching Niall from his spot just down the way. He was bent in half and gripping his knee. His face was in obvious pain. As they moved for the second positions, their paths would cross. 

They hadn’t had to use the signals they came up with for a long time. In fact, only twice had either Niallers or the boys ever signaled for a rest. But with the look on Niall’s face now, Louis spun his fingers in a wheel. Niall wasn’t surprised by Louis’ signal, but he instantly returned it. Though he was in pain, only three songs remained before the end. He could tough it out. He’d gone half the last tour with this level of knee pain.

As he walked, he felt the sharp stab with each step. The swirling of his stomach continued. He tried to breath through the pain, but he feared with every deep breath, he’d bend over and puke right there on the stage.

Louis kept an eye out for Niall. Something must have happened because Niall had never shown this much pain outwardly ever before even pre-surgery. He watched as Niall gingerly walked towards the platform at the end. He noticed how he gripped the rail to steady himself, and how he bent every few feet to massage his knee. 

The other boys, caught up in the activity of the song, didn’t notice anything wrong with Niall. And Niall was okay with that because he didn’t want the attention. He managed to sing during the chorus, yet a moment of worry came through his mind about his upcoming solo. With a deep breath, he opened his mouth. The words came out a little shaky, but not enough to draw attention from the management team. 

Liam, finally noticing Niall bending over to touch his knee and the constant bending of his knee, threw something that resembled a thong at Niall. A wave of annoyance surged through Niall as he made sure it wasn’t on his neck, but the action brought him out of his pain for a second and he tried to shake it off and dance a little. Except it didn’t work. 

He had one more solo, but the clench of his stomach caused him to double over. He wasn’t sure what was going on with his knee or now his stomach, but he fought everything in him to pull his ear and leave the stage. He barely had any pressure on his leg while he hit his final solo. 

He dreaded what he needed to do next. He had to make his way back to the main stage, climb the stairs, and the ramp to retrieve his guitar for the final two songs. Slowly, he began his trek clamping his teeth with every step trying to hold the swear words and the tears away. 

Louis watched Niall closely waiting for him to pull his ear. He knew the boy was in immense pain. Standing at the end of the catwalk, he waited for Niall to walk past him. He wouldn’t signal to him, though he really wanted to, telling Niall to take a break. They had two songs left. He could fuss at him after the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam chatted away with the crowd. Louis made his way back towards the other boys. Zayn caught him by the arm leaning in to be heard. “What’s wrong with Niallers?” He asked noticing the pronounced limp from the blonde.

“Not sure. He’s in pain whatever happened.” He shouted back.

Niall miraculously had made it to the second tier, where the band was stationed, without passing out. Handing his mic off to Calvin, he doubled over and took deep breaths to ensure he didn’t pass out now. 

“You okay, mate?” Max, one of the sound guys, asked concerned holding Niall’s guitar. 

Once he stood straight, Calvin’s hands worked to hook up Niall’s hand-free mic to his pack. “Yeah. Me knee.” He spoke and noted the wobble in his voice. Calvin nodded in understanding.

Max handed over Niall’s guitar and gave him a quick tap on the arm in encouragement. Niall walked the few steps to the top of ramp as Liam wrapped up his chat. Normally, Niall loved the opening chords of Little White Lies. It was his moment to shred on the guitar, but tonight he just wanted it over.

Instead of running to catch up with the boys at the end of the long catwalk, he cautiously walked and didn’t even make it there by the time of his solo. The pain had dulled to a severe ache as he walked. Having to concentrate on the chords of his guitar helped his mind focus on something else. 

Louis watched Niall and had to direct him to his spot with a tap on the arm when the boy seemed to be lost. Niall was thankful the others were still bringing the energy and bouncing around the stage. As the song came towards the end, Niall groaned when he realized the next and last chat with the audience belonged to him.

There was no way he could do it. As he turned to find Louis, he wasn’t surprised to find the Doncaster boy right where he needed to be. Finally he pulled on his ear fighting back the tears. Louis nodded and touched his stomach softly. The song died down and the screams filled the arena. Niall, trusting Louis to fill in for him, once again began the dreaded walk back to the main stage. Why was their stage so freaking long and massive?

He heard Louis’ voice, “Liam, Niall’s hurt his knee, so he wants you to talk for him.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that Louis passed the chat off to Liam even though he had just talked. 

“Oh no! Niall’s in pain!” Liam told the audience before continuing his chat dragging Harry in as comedic relief. 

Slowly, Niall climbed the stairs and made it to the ramp. Dan gave him a small smile and wore a concerned look as he made his way to the ramp he had his eyes set on. He needed to sit before he blacked out. His fingers gently pressed against the swollen flesh. It hurt to touch.

Louis eventually made his way to Niall. “What happened?” He questioned as Liam and Harry conversed with the crowd.

“A phone bloody hit me knee and it hurts like hell now.” He shouted.

“A phone?” Louis asked surprised.

“Don’t know. All I know is that it hurts almost as bad as after surgery.” The edge of worry coated his words.

Louis looked at him, “You don’t have to do the last one. We got you.” 

“I can do it.” Niall shook his head. “I just needed a minute. Thanks.” 

Harry was saying something about a missing shoe. What was with their fans throwing the most random crap on stage? Someone was going to have to walk out of the stadium with only one shoe. 

Louis came back to him and told him once again to take it easy and not over do it. “Stay up here. You don’t have to go down.” Niall agreed. He could tell Louis was angry that he had gotten hurt. Louis was the worst at keeping his emotions, especially his anger, under control. He nodded and tapped Niall’s good knee before turning and heading back down to the main level. 

Liam ran up the ramp and quickly asked Niall if he was okay. Niall gave him a weak smile and nodded his head. Not wanting to push too much, Liam watched as Niall stood up and shook out his injured knee. After grabbing a bottle of water, one that he could have easily gotten down at various places on stage, he took off running back towards the crowd.

Niall stood at the edge of the level as Dan began the opening chords to Best Song Ever. 

One more. Niall told himself. He could grind his teeth and make it through one more song. And he did. The boys were even more subdued staying on the main level of the stage. Staying near to Niall. 

At the conclusion of the song, Max was back taking Niall’s guitar. He had to go down to the main level with the others to take their bows. Liam kept an eye out and Niall could tell he was fighting to just wait for Niall to slowly make it down. Zayn and Harry waited for him with arms extended. Filling the gap, he felt the reassuring hands of his mates on his back. 

After the bows, the boys headed down the ramps to wave to their fans. He had decided that he would go down the catwalk just a little to wave to the audience, but as he made it down the ramp, his knee buckled and he had to take hold of the rail to keep himself from falling. He muttered another long string of curses. 

He’d just wave from where he was. He tried to smile and hide the pain, but it was getting harder to do. He was hurting, frustrated with his knee and a little be afraid of what was wrong. When he saw the boys heading back towards the stage, he turned and slowly trudged up the ramp once again. How come the one with the dodgy knees seemed to be required to go up and down the tiers so many times? 

Stabling himself at least once, he slowly made it to the second level. Except they exited off the very top via a lift. There were not rails on that ramp. Niall groaned, bit down hard and made his way up praying he’d make it without tumbling or passing out. He could just imagine if he passed out. How many views would that get on YouTube?

About half way up, he felt himself sway. He was going to go down. He breathed heavily. And then there was an arm on his lower back. “I gotcha.” Harry’s raspy voice shouted over the final chords of the song. He nearly pushed Niall forward. With the extra push, Niall quickened his pace. He just wanted to get backstage. 

The others had made it up the ramp. Louis landing a hand on his shoulder. Zayn reached out. They made it to the top and Niall began pulling his mic pack from beneath his shirt before he even turned to face the audience. Liam positioned himself next to Niall on the lift. It slowly started lowering and the cameras cut out.


	3. Chapter 3

“Son of a bitch!” Niall finally shouted aloud.

Liam, though always focused on the crowd when on stage, easily slipped back into big brother role. “What can I do?” He asked concerned. 

“I don’t know.” Niall answered because he didn’t know. The lift had lowered to the point where they usually jumped off. It didn’t go all the way to the ground. Niall groaned unsure how he was going to jump.

Zayn, already off, turned back to face the boys. He nodded at Liam and then Niall felt hands wrapped around his waist as his feet left the ground. He yelped in shock before he was slowly lowered to Zayn’s outstretched hands. Gently, Zayn brought Niall’s feet to the ground.

“Thanks.” He said mildly embarrassed. 

He handed off his mic pack to the awaiting sound tech a little too roughly. He just wanted to get into the dressing room and lay on the couch. Taking off, leaving all the boys behind, he limped steadily down the hall. 

“Good show.” He heard Paul’s voice coming from behind him, but he didn’t stop. He just kept walking. “We’ve got some VIPs tonight. Who's going?” Noting Niall’s absence. Aware of Niall’s pain, he already counted Niall out for the meet and greet.

“I’m going to catch up with Niallers!” Harry quickly evaded the task of the VIPs. 

Louis shouted something obscene back at him before saying he’d do it. Liam and Zayn begrudgingly agreed as well. They followed in the direction of Niall and Harry making their way to the suite to meet the VIPs.

“Niallers! Wait up.” Harry shouted. His voice easily carrying down the concrete-walled hallway.

Though Niall had zero intention of stopping and waiting for Harry, at that time, his stomach rolled and he knew he couldn’t keep it quiet much longer. As Harry did catch up to him, the long haired boy noted his best mate’s face had turned ghost white. When Niall’s hands went to his mouth and his eyes popped open, Harry knew the boy was about to lose his lunch. Miraculously, a trash bin stood in the corner a few feet away. Quickly grabbing it, he shoved it under Niall’s face just in time to hear the awful noises of retching. 

Liam caught sight of Niall bent over a trash bin and jogged up to him. He tucked his hand under the hem of Niall’s soaked orange jersey and ran his fingers softly over the sweaty, bare skin while the blonde threw up in the trash can. Niall knew by the roughness of the fingers that Liam’s hand was touching him. Stretching his arms across the bin, he rested his forehead on them. Trying to stay bent in order to ensure he threw up only in the trash can while not putting pressure on his aching knee proved to be a difficult task.

A cool bottle of water was placed in one of his hands. He looked up to see Zayn’s shy smile. “Thanks.” He muttered before filling his mouth with the water and spitting it into the trash bin hoping to rid the awful taste. 

Except another wave came and he threw up again. Harry took a step back feeling queasy himself. Louis noticed and stepped next to him with his quirky smile. “Weak stomach, Harold?” 

“How about Zayn and I go and meet those VIPs?” Harry offered. Louis gave him a questioning look. “Liam needs to be with Niall.” He said nodding to Liam comforting Niall who was still throwing up somehow.

“And me?” Louis asked.

“Are better suited for throw up.” Harry smiled but cringed as Niall whimpered. Louis patted Harry’s back and nodded stepping back towards Niall. He pushed his hands through Niall’s sweaty hair and rubbed at the tenison in Niall’s neck.

Harry walked over to Zayn, “Let’s go do the meet and greet.” Zayn only nodded feeling out of place anyways as he just watched Liam and Louis offering comfort to Niallers. At least this way he was somehow contributing to the band. 

Another minute had passed before Niall had pulled his head back out of the trash can. He swigged another mouthful of water before spitting it back into the trash bin. “Sorry.” He mumbled an apology. 

“It’s no big deal, love. Feel any better?” Louis asked before Liam had a chance. 

The older boy’s hand maintained his touch on Niall’s back rubbing his thumb gently over the surface. “Stomach-wise, yeah.” Niall assessed. “I think I might black out because of me knee.” 

Liam felt a wave of pain pass through himself as he listened to the strained voice of his little brother. “Let’s get you back to the dressing room. We’ll get you some ice and find someone to look at your knee.” 

He removed his hand from underneath Niall’s shirt. He rested his arm around Niall’s waist and pulled the blonde’s arm around his shoulder in order to support him. Niall began to fuss that he could walk. “Let me help you or I will carry you.” He lightly threatened knowing how much Niall hated when they carried him though it had been inevitable a few too many times.

Niall muttered a nice swear word directed at Liam before leaning his weight onto Liam’s side. They awkwardly began walking. Niall attempting to reduce the pressure on his knee. Liam attempting to take more weight from Niall than the boy allowed. Louis eventually came and took Niall’s other arm around his shoulder and the three slowly made it down the hall.

“This would be faster if you’d let me carry you.” Liam grumbled. 

Niall, reaching his point of frustration, cursed before agreeing. Liam, a little shocked, came to Niall’s other side in order to protect the injured knee and picked up the boy bridal style. One arm under Niall’s knees and the other wrapped below his shoulder blades. Louis lead the way and when they got to the dressing room, punched in the security code and opened the door. Liam side-stepped into the room and headed for the long, black couch. 

As gently as possible, he lowered Niall down. Louis was there and tucked a pillow under his knee. “We need to get you changed.” 

Niall nodded and started pulling off his orange jersey. Liam’s phone buzzed and he pulled it from his back pocket. “Shit. Sophia is Face Timing.” He saw the beautiful face of his girlfriend pop on the screen.

Niall smiled. “Answer it. I’m fine.” He gave the older boy permission though he didn’t need it.

Liam swiped his finger, accepting the call. “Hey babes!” He smiled happily.

“Liam!” She greeted excitedly catching him. “How was the show?” 

He couldn’t help the smile at hearing her voice and seeing her face. Technology was a great thing. “It was fantastic! Niall’s knee bunked up at some point.” 

“Oh no! Tell him I say to get well and take care of himself.” She knew all about Niall and Liam’s special connection and knew how he worried about his Irishman.

NIall, of course, could still hear the conversation as Liam had only gone across the rather small dressing room space. “Thanks, Soph!” He shouted back.

Louis had left to grab him a change of clothes and said he’d help with the pants. Niall wasn’t sure how he was going to strip out of those without being in pain. When he returned he tossed Niall a t-shirt and set the pair of joggers he’d grabbed on the arm of the couch. He, too, had changed into comfortable sweats. 

“Alright, love, how do you suggest we go about this?” Louis asked taking in Niall’s skinny jeans. 

Niall gritted his teeth and rotated his body slowly. Liam watched cautiously from his space across the room. Sophia talked excitedly about her night spent with friends after work at a club. Louis’ hand reached out to help Niall who was attempting to stand. 

Liam suddenly needed to be there, “Hey Sophia, Niall needs to change and can’t do it on his own. Sorry, but I’ve got to go.”

The look of disappointment mixed with a tiny hint of frustration flashed across her face, but she quickly recovered. “Oh alright. Feel better Niall!” She shouted before blowing Liam a kiss. “Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” He kissed at the screen and saw her smile before hanging up and sliding his phone back into his pocket.

“Let me help.” Liam said as he joined the other two. He slid his fingers into the waistband of Niall’s jeans and pushed them low. Louis had Niall’s arms keeping him stable as Liam shimmied the tight jeans down. “Damn, Niallers. Did Caroline paint these on?” 

Niall’s teeth were grinding in fear of the pain coming as Liam’s hands pulled his trousers closer to his knee. Ever so gently Liam tugged the material past the knees and nodded at Louis, who lowered Niall back to the couch. He pulled the trousers off all the way and threw them on top of the jersey.

Louis handed Niall the joggers. They were significantly more loose. “Zayn’s?” Liam asked as he noticed the joggers. Louis nodded and held his hands out again for Niall. With another grunt, he allowed himself to be pulled up in order for Liam to pull up the joggers.

“Those look good on you, kid.” A voice said as it came through the door. Zayn smiled as he saw his pants hanging off Niall’s thinning waist. 

“Thanks.” Niall grunted as he was lowered back onto the couch and he returned his knee over the pillow. The pain made his stomach swirl and now there was a dull banging of his forehead. He just wanted to be back at the hotel room and sleep.

Liam gave him a quick once over before going to change as well. Harry bounded for Niall’s side to check on him. “You ok?” He asked worriedly.

“Yeah.” Niall answered weakly. “Who’d you meet?” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Some CEO of a radio station. But he had the cutest little twin girls.” Harry gushed on about the twins for a good five minutes. Niall tried his hardest to focus on Harry’s talking, but he struggled feeling weak and extremely tired.

Paul’s head popped in through the door. “Coming in!” He shouted his arrival.

“Oh no! I’m naked!” Zayn screeched from behind the clothes rack before bursting in laughter. 

Rolling his eyes, he made his way to Niall. “How you feeling?” He held out a bag of crushed ice wrapped with a towel.

“Thanks.” Taking the proffered bag and dropping it into place. The instant cold caused him to shiver. “I’m good.” He lied though he was anything but good.

Choosing to ignore the boy at his word, he looked for Liam, who shook his head. “Do you think you need a doctor? Should we take you the hospital?”

“NO!” Niall instantly shouted. He did not want to go to the hospital at all.

Liam and Louis exchanged a glance. They both knew Niall was in significant pain. Paul tsked slightly. “Are you sure? They can at least x-ray it and make sure nothing is messed up.”

Niall stomach churned at the thought. It was his main fear right now that somehow that phone somehow damaged what his knee surgery had corrected. He’d rather not know at this point. 

“I’m ok. I’ve got some pain meds back in my bag. I’ll keep ice on it tonight and take those. Tomorrow’s a travel day. I’ll lay low.” He’d say anything to stay away from doctors and the hospital.

“Think Mark could come look at him?” Liam suggested pulling on a loose-fitting t-shirt. 

Mark Jarvis was their fitness extraordinaire, but when he started working with Niall and his dodgy joints, he began studying and receiving physiotherapy training to better treat and train Niall. Liam looked at Niall waiting to see his thoughts.

“Yeah, I could go for Mark taking a look.” He said squeezing his fists tightly as a wave of pain shot through his leg. He adjusted the ice to cover his pain.

“He’s back at the hotel already, but I’ll call him and send him to your room when we get back.” Paul said less than happy. “We leave in ten.” He exited the room.

Harry now sat on the floor in front of the couch. He dipped his head backwards to lay on the space near Niall’s arm. “You probably need a doctor.” He said softly.

Niall shook his head. “I’ll be ok. They won’t say anything I don’t know. Ice, rest and meds to control the pain.” He felt like he’d heard that all his life.

“On a scale of one to ten, one being an angel’s kiss and ten being death to all your children and their offspring, how bad’s the pain?” Harry asked with a laugh.

The blonde Irishman could help but laugh his belly-aching laugh even though it hurt. “Those are some options there, Styles.” Harry just smiled his Cheshire grin back at him. “But I’d say around a six.” 

A six was high enough to give credit that he was in deed in pain, but not high enough to warrant a trip to the hospital. Though if Niall was honest, he’d be at an seven or eight easily. Maybe when he walked, a nine. But he couldn’t let the boys or management know. They’d send him to the hospital for sure and then after that, he didn’t want to think about it.

Niall ignored the pointed look from Harry who wanted to challenge. The two sat comfortably in silence as the others milled around. Niall couldn’t help but run his fingers through Harry’s growing hair causing Harry to purr like a kitten in contentment. Most evenings there’d be guests and people in and out of the dressing room. Apparently the message was received not to disrupt the boys due to Niall’s injury. Niall thought it was overkill, but he also didn’t protest as he appreciated the relative quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

Paul reappeared ten minutes later and they were ready to load up. Niall saw him, Louis, Zayn and Liam talking to each other across the way. He knew they were talking about him, but especially when Zayn kept a watchful eye out for him. 

The pow-wow broke before Liam came to sit on the arm of the sofa Niall lounged back on. “Ok, so I’m going to carry you.” He silenced Niall’s protest before they were even voiced. “Yup. I’m going to carry you out of the hall and into the back area where we’ll put you on a golf cart. Then you can ride the golf cart to the van. Someone will help you into the van as discreetly as possible.” 

Niall nodded. It was the best he could hope for. “Ok.” He consented.

With ease, Liam’s hands lifted Niall once again into the a bridal style carry. “My little princess.” He cooed.

“Shut up, you wanker.” Niall grumbled with a smile nonetheless.

Paul’s plan succeeded as they tended to do so. Niall now sat with his back against the window of the van with his leg stretched across the bench. The movement of getting him into the van and now the actual movement of the van had caused his stomach to swirl again. How could he throw up anything else? 

Liam and Louis sat in the row behind him and Niall could feel their concerned gazes. It was near midnight when they got back to the hotel. “Please let me walk.” Niall asked as they pulled up to the circle drive. There was a crowd of people across the way, held back by a long temporary fence, but he didn’t want them to see him not being able to walk. 

“Are you sure?” Liam asked concerned.

“Yeah. I can do it. It’s not that far.” He reassured the older boys as Louis looked just as concerned.

“Ok.” Liam reluctantly agreed. “But if it’s too much, just say something. We’ll find a way that is as subtle as possible.”

The crowd roared at the sight of the boys exiting the vehicle. As if connected, the louder the crowd the more pain Niall was in. Liam and Louis stood on guard on each side of Niall. Slowly, they made their way into the hotel lobby. To the outside crowd, it looked like they were taking their time in order to greet their fans, to wave and allow for pictures. Niall gnawed on his lipped holding tightly as he walked. Finally they made it to the awaiting elevator. 

“You good?” Louis asked placing a hand on Niall’s lower back. The blonde couldn’t help but lean into the oldest member of their band feeling faint after the exertion of energy. Louis’ arm instantly wrapped under Niall’s arms to secure the boy in a vertical position. 

When the elevator dinged announcing their arrival on the floor, Niall allowed Louis to bear most of his weight and lead him to the room. His willingness to be assisted alerted Liam’ Daddy senses.

“We really should take you to the hospital.” He commented as Paul keyed into Niall’s room.

Niall felt the fight waning but he would not go. “Just get Mark. Let him check me first.” When Liam gave him a stern stare down, Niall’s lips jutted out in a pout. “Please?”

“I’ll get you some fresh ice.” Harry offered finding the ice bin and retreating back out the door.

Louis still walked slowly with Niall through the living space of the room into the bedroom. “You need the loo before we plop you down?” 

A heat of embarrassment colored Niall’s cheeks. “Yeah.” He conceded. 

Louis couldn’t help the soft chuckle at the expense of his younger mate. “Not like I haven’t seen it all before, Niallers.” 

“Shut it. You don’t have to stay. I can’t stand.” 

“Probably best if you sit.” Louis offered noticing the wobble. “Of I stay?”

“You bloody wanker.” Niall said as he took care of business with Louis leaning against the counter attempting to look anywhere but at Niall’s business.

“Do you kiss your mum with that mouth?” Liam chided as he came to the door of the restroom.

“And yours.” Niall retorted as he adjusted himself back together.

Louis’ loud laughter bounced over the walls. Liam couldn’t help but smile at Niall’s cheek. At least that was still intact. “To bed with you, you cheeky little brat.” He softly scolded.

As they made it to the bed, Niall was thankful for his big brothers. Even Zayn who had already made himself comfortable on the large white bedspread. “Have I mentioned you look hot in my trousers?” 

“Yeah I think you have.” Niall wiggled his hips. “I think I probably should just lose them though.”

“Alright. Need some help?” Louis asked as they neared the bed.

“Shoes?” He suggested.

At the side of the bed, he hooked his thumbs in the loose trackies and shoved them down his legs before sitting on the bed. He took a good look at his knee as Louis and Liam both took care of removing his trainers and trousers. The skin was swollen and puffy surrounding his knee and it hurt when he poked at it, but there was no blood and he couldn’t quite see any bruising. 

Once he was skinned down to his pants and vest, he scooted carefully grimacing in pain until his back leaned against the headboard of the bed. Zayn came and nuzzled directly beside him. 

“When did you go out for a smoke, Z?” He smelled the fresh scent of cigarettes wafting over Zayn.

“While you were hobbling up here.” Niall could feel the hum of Zayn’s words. “How ya feelin?” 

“Tired.” He said honestly. 

A commotion in the front room altered them Harry had returned and Mark was with him. “Alright there, Harold?” Louis chided from his perch on the bed.

“Yeah. Yeah.” He wore his dopey grin. In his hand was a large bag of ice. 

“Paul says you need me to look at your knee Niallers?” Mark said joining the makeshift party surrounding Niall’s bed.

“Yeah, someone threw a phone and it hit really weird.” Mark came to Niall’s side and laid his massively large, yet gentle hands on top of Niall’s knee. He braced himself for pain, but Mark was surprisingly gentle as he felt for anything to be concerned about.

A hiss drew between clenched teeth as Mark’s fingers danced around the kneecap causing five pairs of eyes to look towards Niall in concern. “It’s ok. Just tender.” He groaned out.

“Nothing seems to be broken. Patella is fixed and not free, which is real good.” Niall nodded. “I’m going to move your leg. Hold tight.”

Niall squeezed his eyes in preparation. As Mark’s hand manipulated Niall’s leg to bend, he gripped the duvet cover with white knuckles. Zayn’s hand reached over and pried Niall’s hand away from the bed. “Squeeze my hand, babes.” 

Niall yelped when his knee was straightened out into a perfect line then bent at an angle planting Niall’s foot to the bed. Mark glanced over and gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Niallers. How’s the pain?” 

“It’s ok.” He grimaced reminding himself that this was better than a hospital. 

“I’m going to make sure your ligaments are still good, okay?”

Nodding his head, this was what made his stomach churn with worry. What if he tore a ligament and he had to have surgery again? Could a bloody phone really have done something like that? 

Liam moved to the empty space to Niall’s right and lowered the boy’s torso causing him to lean into Liam’s side. Wiggling his fingers under the fabric of Niall’s vest, his fingers caressed lightly over Niall’s sweating back. “I’m here, baby.” Liam crooned softly melting Niall even more into Liam’s side. He craved the comfort even if it was a little overkill.

Mark’s large hands once again covered Niall’s thin leg easily. “Alright, just some pressure.” Mark warned him as he pressed and pulled. Niall squeezed Zayn’s hand tightly and whimpered, but he was being a tad bit dramatic. 

“Good. Good.” Mark said when nothing popped or pulled that shouldn’t have. He moved Niall’s knee into a sharper angle before sitting on top of Niall’s foot. 

“Geez, Mark! The boy is already hurting. Now you’re going to crush his foot!” Louis roared from his spot at Zayn’s feet causing the room to fill with laughter.

“Har. Har.” Mark groaned before encircling Niall’s thigh in one massive hand. He placed a good amount of pressure on Niall’s knee causing the boy to whimper before pulling his lower leg towards him.

“Ow!” Niall cried. Instantly Liam was petting his hair softly and whispering.

The cries didn’t actually alarm Mark though as he felt everything in order with the ligaments. “ACL looks good, mate. One more test. Let’s see how your MCL is doing.” He stood back to his feet continuing his examination. 

This time, he lifted Niall’s knee and placed it over his own bent knee. Harry watched with fascination as Mark pulled Niall’s lower half of his leg and felt around the kneecap. He gave a short nod in satisfaction before lowering Niall’s leg back to the bed.

“Alright Niallers. Everything looks alright to me. I don’t know why you’re in so much pain, but let’s just ice it and you can take some pain meds if you want. I’ll check on you first thing in the morning. If you’re still in pain or it’s swollen any worse, we’ll take a trip to the A&E.” Mark said reaching over Niall for the bag of ice that Harry had earlier placed on the bed. He shifted the bag breaking it up a little more before wrapping the towel around it and setting it on Niall’s knee.

“Thanks Mark.” Niall sighed in relief. 

“I think you’re in capable hands for the night.” He smiled as he made his way to the exit.

Niall carefully nestled lower into the bed. “I’m good, guys. Really.” He tried.

“You want some pain meds?” Harry asked from where he curled in Louis’ lap like a kitten.

Niall pondered it for a minute. “Or I got something more natural.” Zayn offered with a wicked smile and dancing eyebrows. 

“No.” Liam shut that down quickly.

“You’ll let him take some script that is probably worse, but you won’t let the boy smoke one joint?” Zayn accused. 

“I’m ok.” Niall quickly intervening between a potential cat fight between his two mates. “I’m just tired.” 

There was movement as the boys got up to go their separate ways. Zayn leaned in and gave Niall a sloppy kiss on the lips. How much the Bradford boy had changed since Niall first met him. “I love ya.” He said with a genuine smile. 

Harry and Louis got up together. “You need anything, love. You just ring me, alright?” Louis said with a squeeze of Niall’s foot. 

The blonde nodded in acknowledgement. “Thanks, Lou. And thanks Harry for getting me the ice.” He said as he adjusted the bag slightly. 

Soon it was only Liam and Niall in the room. “You sure you don’t want one pain pill? Even just a few paracetamol?” Liam asked as his hands continued to scratch lightly over Niall’s scalp and through his hair. 

Niall’s eyelids were heavy and he was losing the battle with sleep. “Yeah maybe one wouldn’t be a bad idea.” 

Liam leaned over and kissed the top of the boy’s head before pushing up from the bed. “In your bathroom kit I assume?” He was already heading for the washroom.

“Yeah.” Niall yawned. He heard the sink running before Liam returned with a glass of water and his script bottle. 

“You know. Maybe Zayn is right. These things can be pretty dangerous.” Niall smiled as he forced himself up on his elbows to take the offered glass.

“Don’t even start. Your lungs don’t need to touch any of that stuff.” Liam responded, ever concern for his baby brother’s health.

He held out a pill and dropped it into Niall’s open palm. The boy easily swallowed the pill and chased it with water before handing the glass back to Liam. “I guess I should go to bed myself.” He felt knackered all the sudden. 

“Or you could stay here if you want.” Niall offered as he lowered himself back onto the pillows. “Get the lights will ya?” 

“So demanding.” Liam said as he began kicking off his shoes and stripping out of his jeans. 

“And can you get me my phone? It’s in Zayn’s pants.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the dirtiness of that statement. 

Liam laughed lightly as he pulled up Zayn’s discarded joggers with his foot and caught them in the air before pulling Niall’s phone out of the pocket and tossing it gently on the empty space near Niall. 

“Thanks.” The boy said grabbing it and opening Twitter. 

The overhead lights flickered off and Liam used the screen light from Niall’s phone to crawl into bed. Adjusting the pillows, Liam sat up a little higher in bed as to his liking and finally pulled Niall over to lean against his chest.

His fingers danced across the boy’s chest lightly as he hummed softly. “Anything good?”

Niall’s back tickled slightly as Liam’s chest vibrated with his question. “Oh just Twitter flooding because I was in pain.” 

His fingers typed away responding to the love and concern. A few tweets later, his head pounded in protest and he dropped his phone on the nightstand. Liam sighed and clicked off his phone as well knowing that it would probably die before the morning, but he didn’t want to go back to his room for his charger. 

“You ok, little buddy?” He questioned lightly. “How’s your tummy?” The smile crept across his face as he patted the little leprechaun’s belly. 

“Shut it.” Niall grumbled. “But it’s fine.”

Liam snuggled down lower into his pillows. “It scared me to see you hurting.”

“It scared me to be hurting.” Another yawn escaped.

Liam leaned over and kissed Niall’s head again. “Alright, night night, little buddy.” 

He waited for a retort from Niall, but didn’t get one. Liam only heard the even sounds of Niall’s breathing and soon he welcomed the darkness himself.


End file.
